The Wall
by aflores5235
Summary: Scott and Allison try to one up each other and Allison ends up pinned against the wall. What could have happened in Frayed if they would have given into their feelings for each other. Scallison one shot.


**The Wall**

It had been a long day for Scott but he had to go talk to Allison. He knew she had shot that arrow where Isaac had got Cora and Boyd to turn back and he wanted to know why she was there. He wanted her to stay out of this so she would be safe; even if they weren't dating he still loved her and wanted to protect her.

So before he could chicken out he knocked on her door hoping that her dad wasn't home. Her dad still wasn't too fond of Scott and if he said something about Allison and an arrow he wouldn't be too happy. Luckily, Allison answered on the second knock.

"Hey." She seemed surprised but he couldn't tell if it was a good surprise or a bad surprise.

"Hey, can I come in I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure."

She led them straight into her room and sat down on the bed.

"What's up?"

It was now or never so Scott worked up the courage and pulled out the arrow he had found at school. If Allison was shocked she didn't show it, she kept a straight face making it impossible for Scott to read how she was feeling. Her heart rate didn't even speed up so he couldn't tell if she was nervous or not.

"I found this at school."

"It could be from the archery team?"

"We don't have an archery team."

"Oh. Well maybe it's one of my fathers."

"Didn't you two have a pack to stay out of all this?"

"Is this why you came here to tell me to stay out of this?"

His answer was "no" but truthfully he knew he wanted her as far away from all of this as possible. He couldn't protect her or anyone else if he was just worrying about her. He knew she was a great archer and a good fighter but sometimes that might not be an enough and he didn't want to risk losing her.

He could tell she was getting frustrated and that she didn't believe a word he said about him not wanting her involved.

"I can take care of myself Scott."

She got up and crossed the room avoiding Scott as much as possible.

"I know Allison but if you haven't noticed these guys are pretty terrifying, plus they are super strong and super fast."

"You're pretty fast and strong and I can handle you."

He almost laughed but he refrained; he didn't want to make her angry.

"You don't think I would have a chance against you?"

"I didn't say that." He took a step closer closing the distance between them.

"I don't know if you know this but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow."

"Yes but what if you didn't have it, I still have super strength."

"I have skills and training."

He had to give it to her she was good at hand to hand combat but still against a werewolf she really didn't stand a chance. She was very smart but speed and strength would still probably win out.

"I have claws."

"I'm smarter."

He could tell she was enjoying this just as much as he was. She was smiling and laughing just like him. They were a perfect match, the other always making up for the other's weakness and making them stronger in the process. In a battle they were almost impossible to beat and in any challenge they faced they could beat it. And they always could make each other smile and laugh.

"Well I'm faster."

This was the challenge and Scott knew she would take the bait.

"Prove it."

She smiled and quickly threw a right hook. Scott almost taken off guard caught her arm before she could land the punch. Then she threw a left hook and Scott grabbed that one as well and spun her around pinning her arms too her chest.

Both their heart rates had picked up and it was like they were doing a choreographed dance. Each getting close to landing their hits but never actually making contact.

Their bodies were pressed up against each other and their lips were inches away. Scott had to admit he was really turned on and he could feel and hear Allison's heart rate rise and he knew she was turned on too. They were both in great shape and this wouldn't have tired them out. Scott wanted to kiss her but he wasn't going to do anything that she didn't want to do so he pulled away a little bit but didn't let go.

She looked up into his eyes and he could see the love was still there but also fear. He knew a lot had happened and he couldn't change the past but he meant it when he said he would wait for her and he wished he could tell her that right now but he didn't think she was ready.

Allison pulled away and Scott stepped back as well. She looked like she had given up and she was deciding on what to do next when she kicked out her left foot that Scott quickly blocked. She went for another punch that he dodged and then spun for an elbow that he also blocked. They stood there for a second and Scott gave her a quick smirk that he knew would piss her off but he did it anyway.

She tried another one two punch and on the second one he grabbed her again and pinned her to the wall. He knew he was being a little rough but his adrenaline was going and he wanted to prove a point.

"Ok I get it you can let go now."

He knew she was mad that he had beaten her but she was also upset that he kind of hurt her.

"I'm sorry Allison."

"Don't, don't apologize."

He didn't mean to hurt her he just wanted to prove a point, the Alpha's scared him and he didn't want her even near them. But he had gone too far and he needed to make it up to her.

She tried to move back to her bed but he blocked her way.

"Scott move."

"Let me look at your wrist first."

"No."

"Yes."

"If it will make you move then fine."

She held out her hand to him and he gently took it in both his hands. He could feel the spark that he always felt when he touched Allison and he knew she felt it too because her heart skipped a beat. He began to rub his thumb over her wrist back and forth back and forth and it was as if time had frozen around them. This was how it should be and they both could feel it. The love was still there and neither one of them could deny it so as Scott lowered his head to kiss her wrist Allison let him. She backed up against the wall as he slowly kissed his way up her arm sending goose bumps down her spine.

He was making his way up her arm and as he arrived at her neck she let out a sigh and pressed her body closer to his.

He made his way to her ear and whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her hips pulling her closer. Then they were face to face just looking into each other's eyes and trying to memorize this moment. They had been a part for so long and neither one wanted to forget this moment. Scott slowly brought his lips up and gently kissed her. It was so sweet and tender and it made them wonder why they ever broke up in the first place. They were meant for each other and kissing each other was as easy as breathing.

This was what they both wanted and as the feelings came rushing back the kiss became more rushed and passionate. Allison ran her hands through Scott's hair as he began to run his hands up and down her body. He then picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips never broke apart as he walked over to the bed and gently lowered Allison onto the bed.

He propped himself and just looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too Scott."

She pulled him down and they were kissing again but this time they took their time. Remembering how it felt to just be with each other. He sat up and took off his shirt as she did the same and then they took off their pants. He kissed her whole entire body wanting to memorize every curve of her body and wanting her to remember how it felt for him to kiss her everywhere. Every kiss seemed to elicit a moan from her and he could tell she was turned on. He slowly peeled off her underwear and kissed up her thigh to her center.

He loved going down on her and that's exactly what he was going to do. Without a second thought he licked all the way up to her clit.

"Oh fuck Scott."

She dug her hands into his hair and bucked up and down but he pinned her with one arm and played with her clit with his tongue. Then he used his finger and began pumping in and out. Slowly at first but then he began to pick up speed.

"Scott I'm close."

Her breathing was becoming so labored and he could tell it was a matter of seconds. So he pumped faster and then rubbed her clit with his thumb and when she was about to cum he stopped. She let out a loud yell of frustration but before she could say another word he was out of his pants and he was entering her.

"Fuck."

She loved the feeling of him inside her and they fit so perfectly together. He didn't even start slow he started pumping in and out as fast as he could. He was so turned on already it wasn't going to take much to send him over the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began thrusting to his rhythm. He kissed her neck and they were both moaning each other's name as they were getting close to climaxing.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb and connected their lips as they both came screaming each other's name.

Scott collapsed on the bed next to Allison as they both lay there trying to catch their breath. Allison slowly turned and laid her head on Scott's chest as he pulled her into his embrace. He rubbed circles on her back and ran his hands through her hair.

"So will you stay away from the fighting now?"

Allison immediately started laughing.

"Not a chance."

"Well it was worth a try."

"And that's why I love you Scott. Even though you don't like my answer you will respect it. Especially when I told you not to call and you didn't that really meant a lot. And I don't want you to think that I didn't think about calling I did. I really missed you and I never stopped loving you."

"I know and I didn't want to pressure you and I promised I would respect you and not call so I didn't. Even though there were many times where I wanted to call and I didn't. I missed you more than you will ever know and I love you to the ends of the Earth and back but like I said I knew we were meant to be together."

All she could do was smile because she didn't know how she got so lucky with falling in love with a guy like Scott and having him fall in love with her even under all the circumstances.

They were starting to kiss again when they heard something at the door.

"Hey honey I'm home."

"Shit my dad."

"Shit your dad he's going to kill me."

They both got dress really fast as Scott heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Allison?"

"Just a minute dad."

"Scott go out the window."

He ran to the window and began to jump out when he turned around and grabbed her. He kissed her with so much passion it almost knocked her off her feet.

"Just in case you were thinking of changing your mind."

"Never, now go. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that he jumped out the window and Allison couldn't help but think about how many times he had done that before and how many more times she hoped it would happen in the future. Because she loved him and he loved her and nothing would get in their way ever again.


End file.
